Solo alguien que yo solía conocer
by Delic Zwart
Summary: Ya no somos amantes, ya no somos enemigo, ya no somos nada. Así que no me mires, no vuelvas. ahora eres solo alguien que yo solía conocer.


Estoy tan molesto, aun no se como llegue a permitir esto, lo tengo en donde lo quiero, me falta el aire pero a él también, un giro cerrado hacía una esquina en donde casi pierdo el equilibrio, logre recuperarme, este callejón mal trecho en el que habíamos entrado debía tener un fin

\- ¡Izaya! ¡Detente ahí maldita pulga! - apreté un poco mas el metal en mis manos

-¡Ni hablar Shizu-chan! ~ - se carcajeo con esa voz tan molesta que tiene

-...¡TU! -

No tengo idea de donde salio, pero logre tomar la suficiente velocidad, en un ataque de ira tome por el cuello de la camisa a Izaya y lo estampe contra la pared del callejón, lanzo un quejido que solo logra molestarme aún más, la señal de "Cruce Peatonal" que tenía en mi mano cayo al suelo y rodó por ahí, podría encestarle un buen golpea en esa cara estúpida que tiene, justo aquí, justo ahora, le rompo la cara y no mas molestia.

No, eso no es a lo que vengo, esa no es la razón de mi enojo el día de hoy

-¿Que pasa Shizu-chan?~ ¿No vas a golpearme ahora? - deja de hablar maldita sea, cierra la boca y dejame pensar claramente  
-oh~ ¿acaso vienes a follarme? ha~ - lanzo una risita que me taladra los timpanos, y logre sentir sus dedos delgados sobre mi pecho, en una caricia suave

\- ¡Deja ya eso! - apreté con fuerza su muñeca, apartándole de mi cuerpo

\- ¡Duele! ¡auch! Duele Shizu-chan~ - ¡dios! lo siento, no fue mi intención, no quiero lastimarlo, apesar de que estoy tan molesto.

Solté su muñeca y tome aire, aun no quiero verlo a los ojos, no quiero ver esos ojos fríos y cortantes, llenos de despreció, por favor no quiero que me mires así, busque las palabras correctas y comencé a hablar, aun sin mirarlo a la cara

-Yo, hoy no voy a golpearte, tampoco vengo por esas cosas lujuriosas que piensas - afloje un poco el agarre de su playera, no creo que escape ahora - Quiero hablar, solo hablar. Sobre lo del otro día... -

Silenció, ¿que rayos significa este silencio Izaya? ... háblame, háblame claro y dime hoy las cosas en la cara. No creo que seas tan cobarde como para echarte atrás ahora

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA - se me paro el corazón, ahora si quiero dejarlo inconsciente

-¡¿DE QUE MIERDA TE RÍES?! - aprete el puño en un intento de no perder la calma, no debo perder el control

-¡De tu cara! ¡Es muy graciosa Shizu-chan!~ - el muy maldito aun sigue riéndose, a mí no me parece nada gracioso

-¡Tch! - desvíe la mirada y chasque la lengua, no quiero ser yo el que empiece con las acusaciones, pero si el que quiere respuestas claras

Otro silenció, al fin se callo, siempre me molesta esa risa suya, es tan irritante y no entiendo que es lo que le causa gracia

-No hay nada que decir - Su voz suena...suena diferente, serio, decidido, distante, parece que al fin decidió escucharme - Ya lo dije, no hay nada mas, la cosa se acabo Shizuo. Es justo como dije el otro día -

-¡Debes estar jodiendome! ...- No puede decirme esto, esto no puede ser real, debo tragarme el nudo en la garganta par seguir hablando con normalidad, lo mire a los ojos, me siento hundir, siento que me esta tragando con la mirada, es como si sus ojos fueran un gran vació  
\- Yo te amo - dije dejando de lado todo mi estúpido orgullo

-Y yo no - me respondió como sin nada - por eso termine contigo, Ya no te amo Shizuo. Así son las cosas ¿Que mas quieres saber? -

¿Como puede decirlo de esa forma? Tan frío, tan falto de tacto. Ese Izaya in-humano que tanto detesto, ¿donde esta el chico del que me enamore? ...  
Lo tengo frente a mi pero no lo reconozco, no me lo trago aun.

\- Recuerdas...Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estando a mi lado te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir - me esfuerzo por que el recuerdo no acabe rompiendome a mí en vez de a él

-Mentiras. Todo. ¿acaso no lo sabes? Los humanos mentimos con facilidad. - Esas palabras se escuchan tan vacías... -Siempre me sentí tan solo en tu compañía - .. ¿acaso? si esa ultima frase, te conozco Izaya, esas palabras estan empapadas de tristeza

\- Ah ¿si?... Yo creí que teníamos un futuro juntos, creí que podríamos ser algo mas - Sigo sin creerlo, sigo sin creer que todas esas dulces palabras y besos hayan sido otro de tus engaños

-Y yo. Yo también. Una sola de tus palabras me bastaba para tener ilusiones... ¡No quiero sentirme así! - ¡¿Que dices?! ¿que tiene de malo un futuro? Felicidad...Amor...¿que tiene de malo sentirse así? - Sabes Shizu-chan~ ...¡ja! ¡ja! Puedes volverte adicto a cierta clase de Tristesa -

¿eh? ¿De que esta hablando este infeliz ahora? Me gustaría que por una vez dejara sus acciones poeticas y me hablara con palabras claras, sin intenciones ocultas.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - háblame claro Izaya, háblame de forma sincera por una vez

\- Por eso terminamos - Sus ojos tiene una expresión que me asusta,él habla enserio

Me molesta tanto, me enoja y me enfurece que sea de esta forma, así como así, sin ninguna explicación

-¡Pero no tenias que cortarme de esa forma! - ahora si perdí la paciencia, lo tome por el cuello y lo presione contra el muro mientras decía estas palabras, apesar de eso, aun veo en su cara esa sinica sonrisa

\- ¿A que te refieres?~ Solo es la verdad - Ese tono de voz, no distingo si habla con sarcasmo o me dice la verdad - Deberías saberlo. Yo no sería capaz de rebajarme a amar a una bestia como tu. -

Eso suena muy real...esas palabras suenan tan verdaderas que las siento perforarme el corazón como afiladas puas de metal, no voy a llorar, no voy a mostrale cuanto me duele perderlo, no voy a dejar que vea lo mucho que me importa, no permitiré que se de cuenta que caí redondito en su juego. No. No quiero ser el objeto de sus burlas. No quiero ser el unico que realmente se enamoro en esta relación. solte su cuello.  
No tiene sentido seguir insistiendo, no soy un masoquista para hacerme mas daño a mi mismo

\- Shizuo ... ¿Estas triste? ¡HAHAHAH! ¿acaso? ...¿Realmente me amabas? - suena muy decidido

\- ¿Que mas quería que hiciera? ..Yo soy solo humano ... - trague saliva y lo mire a los ojos, nuestras miradas se juntaron - Yo te amo -

\- ... - No me respondió, pero su semblante no cambio, no parece sorprendido ni nada - Bien - fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios

Esos ojos, esos ojos que tiene, indescifrables, me mira como nunca me había mirado, no es odio, no es burla, no es "amor", ni siquiera se esfuerza por fingir alguna de las emociones de su carta, No, me mira como si no fuera nada, NADA para él

\- Sabes... Hacer como si nada paso y no fuéramos nada ... Que me trastes como un extraño ... se siente tan duro... pero sabes que... No necesito tu amor -

Debo admitir, si esta relación siempre fue uno de los trucos sucios de Izaya, me siento un poco aliviado de que todo terminara.  
Yo realmente llegue a amarlo, de una u otra forma, sus sonrisas que yo creía reales, sus dulces besos, el calor de su cuerpo, todo, que me mantuviera siempre con la cabeza dando vueltas como colegiala flechada, me gustaba, lo ame...  
Pero eso era falso.  
Ahora me doy cuenta.  
Era una relación completamente Unilateral

\- ¿Sabes que Izaya? - Saque un cigarrillo y lo coloque en mi boca, di un par de paso hacía atras, mi voz ahora sonaba mas como la imaginaba ne mi cabeza, calmada, sin emociones - Llama a alguien para que recoja tus cosas y cambia tu numero. No quiero volver a verte. No quiero que vuelvas a cruzar por la puerta de mi apartamento -

Si  
No tenías por que cortarme de tu vida de esa forma  
Actuar como si nada paso y ya no somos nada  
Y ya no necesito tu amor ...  
Aun así,me tratas como un extraño y se siente tan duro

Ya no quiero ser parte de tu juego  
Por mas que me duela

Camine hacía la salida del callejon, tome el cigarrillo encendido entre mis dedos y el humo escapo de mi boca, no le daré la satisfacción de verme voltear solo por él  
\- Orihara Izaya, estas muerto para mi - Lancé el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pague con la puntilla de mis zapatos

Así es, ya no somos amantes  
Ya no somos enemigos  
Mucho menos seremos amigos

-Ahora eres Solo alguien que yo solía conocer-


End file.
